Jake, Charlotte and Elizabeth
The relationship between Jake Chamberlain, Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux and their daughter, Elizabeth. Jake and Charlie conceived her in Anahiem after that Jake saved Charlie from Insidious. They dealt with Charlie's pregnancy with Elizabeth and the fact of becoming parents during the first season of . As Charlie's pregnancy progressed it became clear that Elizabeth is the thing that they love the most in the world. Jake even built a nursery for Elizabeth next to his room in the Abattoir where they all will be a family. Charlie gave birth to Elizabeth in Evil In My Blood while Jake (weakened by Insidious Moonlight Rings) and her were captives of the Los Angeles Coven, who wanted to sacrifice Elizabeth to follow Jake's ' mother decree. They killed Charlie and left Jake unconscious. However, Charlie was resurrected by Elizabeth's blood and she went with Jake to retrieve her baby with the help of Jake's twin-brother Christopher Chamberlain. They managed to rescue Elizabeth. They are reunited where Jake and Charlie are finally able to enjoy parenthood. However, when Charlie decides to leave Los Angeles with Elizabeth and her pack, Jake found them and cursed the Crescent Wolf Pack, including Charlie, and took back Elizabeth. Over the next six months, Hope remains under the protection of Jake, while only seeing Charlie once a month during the full moon. Charlie and Jake resolved their problems by the end of season two and agreed to work as partners for Elizabeth. After Jake sacrificed himself to save the family Charlie spent five years raising Elizabeth and searching for ways to bring their family back. Charlie kept Jake's' memory alive for Elizabeth as she told her daughter things about her father such as his loyalty to his family and how much he loved her. Elizabeth deems her father as her 'fairytale prince'. Charlie saved the family and worked with them to save Jake. They succeeded and brought him home where he reunited with Elizabeth. Jake and Charlie now reside with their family and raise Elizabeth as partners while fighting to keep their family together. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Season One= In Eat, Sleep, Repeat, Jake and Charlotte met again, where the witch Zander Deveraux informed them of Charlotte's pregnancy with Jake's child. He then tried to use Charlotte and the child to build an alliance with Jake. At first, Jake said that he didn't care about Charlotte and their baby and that the Los Angeles Coven can kill them. But after a talk with his brother Christopher Chamberlain, he accepted the baby, claiming that every king needs an heir. In Time For More Killing, after Christopher's departure and a chat with the new coming Nicholas Chamberlain, Charlotte thought about killing her baby to leave Los Angeles free. She even asked for Wolfsbane from a witch. However, when she was about to drink the wolfsbane she couldn't, and then was attacked by Max and other vampires. During the confrontation, Charlotte understood that she wasn't just protecting herself but also her baby and that she will never let anyone harm her child. She is then rescued by Nick, who took her back into the Chamberlain Mansion, where they were confronted by Jake. When Jake interrogated Charlotte to know why she was in the French Quarter, Charlotte said that it was "to put his little baby out of its misery", which made Jake attack her and choke her. However, Nicholas said to get his hands off Charlotte as she still carried the baby. He then said to his brother that it's clear that he wants his child and that it's okay to want this baby and to care about he or her. Then the next day, Jake went into Charlotte's bedroom where he understood that she did not use the wolfsbane. Jake asked why and she said that she will never let anyone hurt their baby and that she was abandoned by her birth parents and their adoptive ones and she will not do that to her child. Jake then noticed that they are a lot alike, they are both. In Were Back, Charlotte learned by Graysin Blackwell that her child is a girl, which made her happy. She then shared the news with Jake, who smiled. In You Are Dead to Me, Jake worries about Charlotte and the baby when he receives a call from Nick saying Charlotte is gone. Jake arrives at the doctors office and Charlotte shows up. He notices Charlotte is healed and Nick tells them the baby's blood in Charlotte system healed her. In I Tried to Live, Zander Deveraux is injected with the Needle of Sorrows. Charlotte who was linked to Zander at the time started feeling unwell. Jake and Charlotte were concerned as the needle of sorrows would cause a miscarriage. Charlotte almost lost the baby but she and the baby were saved by Julia Claire, who unlinked Charlotte from Zander. In Take Me With You, Jake and Charlotte have an argument, about where their daughter has to be. Because of the attack on the Bayou, Jake wants his child and her mother to come back to the French Quarter, where it is safer. After Jake has nightmares about his father, Hectate, he tells Charlotte about how his father lived only to torment him and that it is not his intention to become like him, saying that the cycle will end with his child. Charlotte first rejects Jake's proposition of coming back to live with them and tells him that he forgot something in attempt to plead his case. The baby is not his child, she is theirs. Shortly after, Charlotte collapses in the middle of the street, due to Graysin Blackwell's hex to kill the mother and child. Jake and Christopher take her into the Abattoir but Charlotte's spirit is transported into the Other Side, where she meets Hectate. When she understands that she's dead, she begins to howl more for her baby girl than for herself. Hectate mocks Charlotte, Jake, and their daughter as he comments on how disgusting both their bloodlines are, which form just one. This made Charlotte fight him back, claiming that she and her daughter aren't dead because, if they were, Hectate wouldn't be trying to kill them. Charlotte tells Hectate that he already lost, that Jake defeated him, but Hectate angrily answers that Jake is not his son, just a walking symbol of weakness and that he (Jake) will destroy the baby. He then tries to attack Charlotte again but this time she defeats him, telling him that her daughter will have an advantage that Jake never had-that she will never know her grandfather. In the real world, fearing for the baby's life, Jake tries to feed Charlotte his blood, in order to heal her and the baby, but it doesn't work. He then says that he won't lose the baby and he will deliver her himself. But he is stopped by Christopher (who helped them), who tells Jake that it will kill Charlotte. When he figures out that it was Graysin who was behind all of this, Christopher successfully brings back Charlotte. Afterwards, in Charlotte's old room, Jake and Charlotte share a moment where Jake compliments both mother and daughter about being fighters as he expresses how glad he is that Charlotte decides to move back with him and Christopher, for their child's safety. She then asks what will happen to her once the baby will born, wanting to be sure that Jake will not try to take her child away from her. Before finishing her sentence, Jake asks to Charlotte to follow him, opening a door in Charlotte's bedroom. This leads them to a nursery that Jake built for their child. Jake tells Charlotte that he wants the baby, Charlotte and himself together as a family. He then asks Charlotte what Hectate told her and Charlotte answers "Nothing True". In Evil in My Blood, flashbacks reveal Charlotte and Jake, which happens between Take Me With You and It's Going Down. Charlotte is writing a letter for her daughter when the baby starts kicking. Jake asks her how the littlest wolf is doing. She asks him if he wants to touch her stomach to feel the baby kick. He puts his hand on her belly and smiles when he feels his daughter kick. They smile at each other and he then leaves Charlotte alone to continue with her letter. In the letter, she tells Hope how she and her dad can't wait to meet her and that she will always have one thing, a family who loves her and protects her. In It's Going Down, Jake became even more protective of Charlotte, but she ended up being taken by the Los Angeles Coven as she went into labor. As she screamed, fearing for her child, Jake heard her and began to howl too. In Evil in My Blood, Charlotte has been taken to St. Anne's Church by Graysin and a few other witches. Charlotte's placenta has ruptured so she has to give birth to the baby there. She tries to fight the witches, when Jake walks in. He kills one of the witches, but Graysin stops him. Jake is held against the wall with a witches spell as Charlotte gives birth. Once the baby is born Charlotte asks if she could hold her. Graysin hands the baby over, but cuts Charlotte's throat only a few moments later. He breaks Jake's neck and they leave with the baby. Later, Christopher finds Jake with a dead Charlotte in his arms. The witches have taken the baby to cemetery, where they plan to sacrifice her. Jake and Christopher try to find them, but they have casted a spell that creates the illusion of a maze. Christopher is heartbroken that Charlotte is dead. They are unable to find the baby, when Charlotte walks in. The blood of her daughter brought her back to life, she's in transition. She can feel her daughter and she leads Jake and Christopher to the witches. Graysin is about to stab the baby, but Christopher stops her. Witches try to stop them by calling upon their ancestors. Charlotte fights Graysin, but Graysin has the upper hand. Jake kills a witch by throwing a pike at her. another takes matters in her own hands. Charlotte and Jake scream in terror. A witch is about to stab the baby when Christopher comes in and kills her. He takes the baby with him. Jake follows him immediately. Jake heals Christopher from his Werewolf Bite and asks to hold the baby. Jake takes her to her nursery and puts her in her cradle. In the mean time Charlotte and Christopher question Graysin. He tells them that Esther was behind all this. And as long as the baby lives people will try to kill her. Graysin starts bleeding out of his eyes as the ancestors are coming for his since he failed them. He asks Charlotte and Christopher to tell Klaus that he's sorry. Christopher stabs him with the knife Graysin wanted to use to kill his niece and he tells Graysin that's he's not sorry. Christopher and Charlotte then leave the cemetery. Charlotte is holding her daughter in the nursery while Christopher and Jake discuss what to do next. Jake thinks that his daughter will never be safe, no matter where she is. He doesn't want her to grow up in a prison. Charlotte tells them there's another option. Charlotte's parents thought they could protect her, but in the end they were killed and Charlotte spent her childhood alone and unloved. She made a promise to herself and her baby that she would grow up differently. She thinks the only option is to send their daughter away, while they stay behind and clean up the mess that they've made. Christopher doesn't agree, she'll be hunted no matter what. Jake tells him that won't be a problem if nobody knows that she lives. Charlotte says goodbye to her little girl and drinks a bit of her blood to complete her transition. We next see Jake on a deserted road at night, holding his daughter in his arms when another car drives up and Christopher steps out of it. After exchanging greetings, Christopher tells him that she looks like her mother, and that maybe there's a god after all. Jake smiles at her. He responds that there's a glimpse of the devil in her eyes and that is all him. He tells him that despite their differences there is no one that he would trust more with the life of his daughter. He tells his daughter that the people of the city would have seen her dead, but he would see her live and he'll make the city her home. He says that he would strike down anyone who would wish her harm. And he tells her that she'll return to him. He then gives her a kiss on her forehead and on her cheek. He hands her over to Christopher. Christopher asks him what her name is, and he tells her that her name is Elizabeth. He cries as he watches Christopher leave with Elizabeth. |-|Season Two= In The Werewolf Diaries, Jake confesses to Zander that all is his fault and that he should have accepted Charlotte's pregnancy - and now his daughter is away from him. He then goes try to comfort Charlotte who tells that without her daughter she can be in peace and Jake swears that she will have Elizabeth in her arms again. In Troubled, Charlotte says that she will be glad to kill Esther as she wanted to kill Elizabeth. However when Jake tells her his mother's story, Charlotte comes to understand a little Esther as she is out of her mind to have to give Elizabeth to Christopher and can't imagine of her child was dead. Later, Jake informs Charlotte that they are going to visit their daughter. In The Bond, Jake and Charlotte are reunited with their daughter. They get to spend quality time with Elizabeth before Jake decides to head back to Los Angeles with Nicholas. Charlotte remains at the safe house with Elizabeth. In Extraordinary Measures, Elizabeth returns home and spends time with her parents. Jake introduces her to the vampires and werewolves. Charlotte and Elizabeth spend the rest of the night with Alexander. In My Sire, Jake learns that a majority of his enemies are flocking to Los Angeles to kill him, and he decides that he must disappear for a while. Because of this, he decides to leave Los Angeles , but takes Elizabeth and Charlotte with him to protect them from the enemies that are coming. Jake and Charlotte then drive away. In Legacy, |-|Season Three= In Roots and More Roots, Quotes :Alexander Deveraux: As keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift off sensing when a girl is pregnant. :Jake: What? :Charlotte: '' I know it's impossible...'' :Jake: What are you saying: :Christopher: Jake, the girl is carrying your child. :Jake: No, it's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate. :Zander: But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original Hybrid, the first of your kind and this pregnancy is one of Nature's loopholes. :Jake to Charlotte: You've been with someone else! Admit it! :Charlotte: Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours? :Jake to Insidious: Kill Charlie her and the baby. What do I care? :Jake: For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Anytime I settled anywhere, our father would hunt me down and chase me off. He made me feel powerless and I hated it. '' :Christopher: ''And what of Charlie and the baby? :Jake: Every king needs an heir. --''Eat, Sleep, Repeat'' ---- :Charlotte to Jake: You want to know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of it's misery. --''Time For More Killing'' ---- :Jake: You're coming with me, little wolf. :Charlotte: Why would I go anywhere with you? :Jake: Because, Charlotte, that child you carry is the only thing on this earth that matters to me. Now, you can fight me on this, but you will lose, as will anyone else who tries to stop you getting in this car. :Jake: As much as I would hate to throw you over my shoulder and drag you kicking and screaming to the compound, we both know I will for the sake of my child. :Charlotte:One bad dream and you want to be a responsible daddy? :Jake: Let me put this in perspective - my father lived to torment me, it is not my intention to become '''him'. This cycle of misery ends with my child. '' :Charlotte: You forgot one thing in your attempt to plead your case. She's not your child...she's ours. :Jake: I won't lose that baby! --''Were Back'' ---- Charlotte's letter to Elizabeth To my little girl, Your dad just asked if this was a love letter. I guess it kind of is. 'I never got to know my mother. I have no idea what she must have felt when she carried me. So I thought I’d write to you, so that you could know how happy I am at this very moment. How much your father and I can’t wait to meet you. And I want to make you a promise, three things you will have that I never did. A safe home. Someone to tell you that they love you every single day. And someone to fight for you, no matter what. In other words, a family. So there you go, baby girl. The rest we’re gonna have to figure out together. I love you, Your mom : Charlotte to Jake and Christopher: I grew up in a war zone. My parents thought they could protect me, but in the end they were slaughtered and I spent my childhood alone and unloved. I made a promise to my baby and to myself that she would not grow up like I did, that she would grow up safe and loved, and yet here she is on her first day in this world with a grandmother that is bent on sacrificing her and a mother who has to drink the blood of her own baby to survive transitioning into a hybrid, and I'm the one that loves her the most. I think the only thing to do is to send her away while we stay behind and clean up the mess that we've made. : Jacob to Elizabeth: This city would have seen you dead. But I will have it your home. And every soul that wishes you harm, will be struck down just a sure as my blood runs in your veins. You will return to me. (Jake gives her a kiss on her forehead and on her cheek and hands Elizabeth to Christopher) : Jacob to Christopher: In spite of our differences, Christopher, there's no one that I would trust more with my daughter's life. : Jacob to Christopher: Be happy, brother. : Christopher to Jacob: She will be happy, J. I promise. (Jake and Christopher smile at each other) : Christopher to Jacob: What's her name? : Jacob: Elizabeth. Her name is Elizabeth. --''Evil In My Blood'' Gallery Trivia See also }} Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Deveraux Family Category:Relationships